Yang vs Ms. Fortune
Yang vs Ms. Fortune is Peep4Life's ninety-fourth DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 4! RWBY vs Skullgirls! Because who doesn't like a girl that can kick ass for days? And as well as that, they drop puns! Will the huntress prevail over the undead feline? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Another dull evening in Vale, as Yang walked through the city streets. There was suddenly a large crash and commotion to her right. A shop, and seemingly, an armed robbery! Yang rushed in, firing her Ember Celicas at the robbers and dropping them one by one. She then gladly took praise from the thankful shopkeeper. "All in a day's work." she dismissed, before noticing a cat slithering away from the scene. "HEY!" Yang yelled, chasing after her. She chased her down into a street, until the cat turned around. "Persistent. But I think you have me confused, kid." Ms. Fortune protested. Yang was having none of it. "I just saw you fleeing the scene of a crime. What are you hiding?" she didn't receive an answer, as Ms. Fortune went to run again. Here we go! After a shorter chase, Yang caught up with Ms. Fortune and punched as hard as she could. Nadia's head fell off her shoulders. She caught it, and Yang looked horrified at the sight. After placing her head back where it belonged, she lashed out with Kitt 'N Spin. Yang held tough and delivered another stiff punch, putting Ms. Fortune on her back. "Try not to get a''head'' of yourself." Yang cockily advised. Nadia scrambled to her feet and somersaulted over Yang's head, clawing the girl across the face. She then leaped at her face, clawing the huntress' hair and pulling Yang face first into the ground. Yang opened fire from the ground and got back to her feet with a kip up and went back at her. Nadia blocked some punches, before sweeping Yang's legs. She then rapidly scratched Yang's body before shoving her further down the street. "I think this might turn out to be cat''astrophic for you. You ''feline ''ready to give it up, young one?" Ms. Fortune mocked, circling Yang. The young huntress flew into blind rage, punching as hard as she could at Nadia, who easily avoided Yang's predictable sequence. Yang then threw herself forward with a loud scream, but Nadia scratched her in the face as she dodged, leaving Yang to face plant into the side of a lorry. "You look all ''truck''ered out." Ms. Fortune commented, chuckling to herself. Yang grumbled, picking herself up weakly. Taking advantage of a chuckling Ms. Fortune, Yang went for a stiff punch to Nadia's head. But the feline removed her head and connected with Ears Pierced, blocking Yang's attempt as she ran. Ms. Fortune then raked her claws repeatedly in an X shape, brutalising Yang's body before picking her ankle and planting her on her face. She then leaped on Yang's chest and attacked with claws, headbutts and elbows in succession. Yang's aura, for now, held up. To get out of this bind, Yang fired her Ember Celicas and used the recoil to lift herself. Ms. Fortune was launched into the air and Yang met her with a vicious blow to the back of the head. Ms. Fortune plummeted into the ground, in a daze. Yang missed a spree of Ember Celica shots as Nadia fled. She slipped into the shadows and Yang recklessly rushed in. Flying with an X shaped slash, Ms. Fortune emerged *ahem* From Shadows, and clawed Yang's chest, before delivering a nasty headbutt. Yang stumbled and Ms. Fortune capitalised with a large uppercut style blow which planted the huntress on the ground. Ms. Fortune thought she was in position to deliver a finishing bow, but Yang exploded into a ball of fire. With her semblance activated, she threw herself at Nadia, swinging wildly. She caught Nadia with the first shot, but after that one Yang missed three more attempts and couldn't even come close with Ember Celica blasts. Nadia kicked her in the back of the head and even threw her head against Yang's repeatedly but Yang hung on. Ms. Fortune climbed a wall to avoid more Ember Celica shots and the wall began to collapse from the damage. Yang was buried under the wall, and fizzled as her aura began to fail. Now she was entirely vulnerable. She struggled to remove the brick wall that had her buried until Ms. Fortune landed alongside her. She bore her claws and loomed over Yang. "I believe this is ''claws ''for concern..." She then viciously slashed at Yang until the huntress' head was torn from her body. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Ms. Fortune!Category:Peep4Life Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights